Endless Bond(Will chage if got batter idea)
by Dan Inverse
Summary: What happened to Queen Serenity after the war? How couldit involve the Nerima's crew? (An SM/Ranma cross)
1. default chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
*Sigh* figure yourself I am too lazy to said all over again!  
  
Dan Inverse not so proudly presents a  
  
Ranma crossover with Sailor Moon call  
  
Endless Bond.  
  
EB prologue – the plot begins.  
  
**  
  
Pain, destruction was everywhere. Even with the greatest power on her finger tip she could do nothing but see her people dye one by one in front of her. She could have chosen to heal everyone but somehow she pushed the idea away. It is useless to save a fallen empire, as she knew perfectly how total peaces could rotten a person spirit. Everyone include the senshi who suppose to work hard to protect and maintain the peace became too depended toward the Serenity family, every time there is crisis they will not work for solution like those days before silver millennium was form. Now of day all they had to do is asked the Serenity family to do all their work and live with all the hard work Serenity's family provide for them. The silver hair woman sighed how ironically when Beryl's youmas attack they all include the senshi who suppose to fight panic only when the last moment they had took up their weapon and fight but all was too late to salvage as nearly everyone in the planet has die because of that hesitation.  
  
"Perhaps it is another chance for everyone." Said the silver hair moon queen basically to nobody. She raised her staff using her will, she began to draws as much power as she possible could handle. Just when was about to shout her magical words her trusty adviser Sailor Pluto appear and stop her.  
  
"Pluto, how nice you drop by?"  
  
"Your highness I know what you are trying to do but don't I beg you! You still have others choices rather than to send everyone forward." pled the senshi of time and she knee before the silver hair queen.  
  
"Pluto, you don't understand. This kingdom is spoiled. If you look closer you will find out how many so call lords and Ladies still don't know how a coin looks like even they always spend their money like water."  
  
"Your highness but…" Pluto was cut short immediately by an enrage Serenity, "Silent Lady Pluto! I have made my choice! And I don't expect you to understand!" She paused and take a deep breathe for the moment, as pain seems to overwhelming her body. After she smooth the pain a little she look at her friend who is both surprise and worried since she never used any sort of commending tone nor loud voice before toward her. The silver hair queen sighed again as she walk slowly right pass Pluto so that the green hair time senshi could see her face as she speak in a rather tire tone, "Pluto if you still loyal to me after this than send my advice toward my daughter. Tell her that the crystal should only assist her to maintain the peace but not to create peace." With that she wave a bit of her already collected magic toward Pluto and send the two moon cats and her toward the time gate.  
  
"Moon Cosmo Magic!" As all the power were drawn forward from the silver hair moon queen. She used the power that was gathers to seal up all the youmas and Beryl. Then she collapsed to the ground due to exhausted. She looked at her hands that once hold the powerful imperial silver crystal now slowly fainting from existent. She smiled knowing that her Kingdom and hopes will once again raise in the future without her past mistake.  
  
Just when she felled darkness about to claim her for eternal sleep, she froze; she was frozen not in physical but as in spiritual form. Even she was surprise by the fact that she was caught off guard but years of training and experience kick in as she retained her calm self.  
  
"Why Serenity to said I am not surprise is actually a lie even though I expect nothing less than that from the great Queen Serenity of White Moon Kingdom."  
  
The moon queen narrows her eyes as she turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. She nearly grasp when she took a good look on the man face. It was the only man she would never dream to meet again. "YOU!" the moon queen shouted with her eyes wide in surprise at the leather jacket man.  
  
The man somehow or rather fond that the moon queen expression actually looks very interesting as he mimic the same wide eyes expression while speaks in a rather sarcastic tone. "Yes, of course is me!" With that he let out a small chuckle at his little joke.  
  
"How did you survive our last duel, Arie?"  
  
"Well…that is actually quite simple…"  
  
"Simple?" The Moon Queen narrow her eyes in a dangerous gleam as she listen.  
  
"All I need is the help from something I don't want to tell you since you are so mean to me!" conclude by the brown hair man as he struck out his tongue while enjoy looking at the queen face fault. "That must be really hurt to strain your face lie that! But that was actually beside the point! I am here since you are weak and dying to return something."  
  
"I seriously doubt I need anything from you."  
  
"Ah! I guess you are right as always but you see here I want my revenge, and I want that revenge badly after that stunt you pull on me during our little duel, furthermore I want this revenge to be memorable."  
  
"You are sick." The moon queen just concluded her view toward the mad man in front of her. "However I don't think you could do much since I will be here long to play with you. Even with you spell to hold me here, I doubt you can hold me any longer."  
  
"That is True Serenity but as you see I don't really want to kill you I merely want you to suffer -mentally-" The man paused for a moment as pulled up the already tire Serenity to face him in eye contact level. "And I know your daughter will do the perfect job for me!"  
  
"You won't stand a chance against the crystal bearer."  
  
"No, actually I admit I still haven't reach the point of insane to challenge it but…you see this little black crystal here? It is call Dark Heart." He smile as he saw the uninterested look he received from the queen. "As I have presume you don't seem to give a damn."  
  
"What for? You know it takes more than a mere crystal to corrupt any Serenity." Said the silver hair woman in confidant.  
  
"True and I don't really intent to, for your information this crystal here merely served as the function to affect your aura and memories. Lets see for how shall I put it this way: I want your daughter and the rest of her protector to bear the guilt and pain of knowing that they kill their so call beloved Queen Serenity." With that he began to chant the necessary spell for reincarnation as he place the dark crystal on her forehead crescent moon mark. As soon as the crystal touch the bare skin of the silver hair queen, it sank into her skin and cover the crescent mark making it look more like a bruise spot. Then with a blink of light the moon queen was send forward like the rest of her people.  
  
"All done, now what should I do to spend my time for all these long years? I know I will find Chaos! That old rascal defiantly know how to create new entertain." With a snapped of finger the brown hair man disappear with a puff of smoke.  
  
TBC…maybe  
  
Author notes:  
  
This story is greatly inspired by the story Last by Ryanko in CoRK!!! I will continue If and only if there are reviews! 


	2. default chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
*Sigh* figure yourself I am too lazy to said all over again! (P.s: I don't have pre-reader and yes I did use the spelling check. But due to the fact my English is well…sux, I don't really know where is the wrong grammars.  
  
**  
  
After the battle between chaos and Eternal Sailor Moon 'Zero Star of Sagittarius' was a complete mess. As the place was complete deserted, suddenly a strange black portal was opened revealing the familiar leather jacket man called Arie.  
  
"Yo ho! Chaos-chan! Where are you? I bought present for you!" yelled the brown hair man as he venture further into the cauldron. The he noticed a small note beside the cauldron, as a habit he pick the piece of paper up and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Stupid Arie, if you are reading this load of crap then I am probably taking a trip down into the cauldron after playing with the crystal bearer. I will be back in a about a millennium so as a reminder don't eat the cheesecake I store in my fridge or I will kill you painfully. Sign Chaos."  
  
"Damn, that idiot has to go toy with Serenity's kid without me! And I was about to share my new victory to drive Dark Star (1) crazy…. damn him! Now what should I play with? Hmmm…Oh yeah let see…" As the brown hair man wave his hand on the cauldron and show the cold look from the current reincarnation of Queen Serenity. "Why, how adorable you finally became after all these reincarnation my little moon queen, now I believe it is finally time for my millennium revenge to began!"  
  
****  
  
Dan Inverse not so proudly presents a  
  
Ranma crossover with Sailor Moon call  
  
Endless Bond.  
  
EB chapter one  
  
****  
  
In place such as Nerima, anything unusual was categorized as normal, for example if suddenly a giant Monster drop on any resident at Nerima, instate of scare or run away, the owner would first kick your ass or die trying and then sue you for the property damage. However when the resident people said that it was strange, they really mean it when a day in Ranma Saotome life they isn't any attacker or weird things happened to screw up his life more.  
  
Today it was what the rare 'unusual' day for Nerima as all Ranma's rival or fiancée has some sort of treaty due to the fact it was Ranma's birthday. Nearly all those people Ranma had accounted arrive, which was amazing since no one ever expect the pigtail martial artist know so many odd people. Unnoticed by anyone, Arie hide within the shadow to observed the party. *Interesting…all those bitches and bastard from silver millennium are here, even that feather brain Saffron was present…well, I guess that is the peril of being the mad villain * With that he start to set his plan into movement.  
  
**  
  
Ranma Saotome having the day of his lifetime. Today, it was like heaven to him! No fiancée glomping, no mallet and defiantly no pervert! For the first time of his eighteen years old life, he felt great to be alive. Suddenly the light was turn off as the three Tendo sister appear on the stage. Looking at her Ranma couldn't help but smile, as he remember how much have change between them after the failed wedding.  
  
The middle Tendo sister step forward as she said, "Welcome to Ranma Saotome's 18 birthday party, I hope you folks enjoy the food! And most important of all is to relax and have some fun! AM I RIGHT GUYS?" As if to responds to Nabiki's speech, the crowd became wild as some boy been punch toward LEO (Low Earth Orbit) due to the fact of their 'over' extension hand toward the girls.  
  
"I guess you folks just answer my question. Now my sisters Kasumi…" she point at the eldest woman among Tendo sisters, who bow slightly when her name was mention causing certain Doctor went nuts and start run around hurting a few unlucky guy nearby. "Akane…" as the youngest Tendo sister which wave her hand toward the crowds cheerfully as her name was mention, "and I Nabiki Tendo will dedicated a song for congratulating Ranma…" As Nabiki was cut short as a whirlwind stir in the center of the part, knocking out who ever stand there.  
  
The wind slowly dies off revealing a smiling brown hair man that walks out from the shadow. Saffron who stands nearby narrow his eyes as he draws all his power for a killing blow, "Die, Arie! Phoenix sniper!" With that a an arrow like flame gather on his hand but as it release the flame turn into a phoenix consuming everything in between, which was lucky for Saffron since no one was standing between him and his target. Arie just smile as he call upon his very owned attack. "Chaos Dancer!" As a wall made of shadow was form around him, adsorbing the flame like a black hole. The brown hair man just snicker as the flame dies off, "Ares-chan, it isn't nice to attack me you know. After all, we people whose names started with A's need to stick together."  
  
Saffron just ignored his question as he asked in a demanding tone even he was panting hard, "Why are you here, Arie of White Moon."  
  
"Why, I am here to fulfill a promise I made millennium ago of course! Which is…" The brown hair man turn his attention toward the Tendo sisters as his cheerful look turn to a more sinister look which frighten the girls. The hates in the man eyes was so intensive till Kasumi faint out of fear, while Akane legs went soft however Nabiki managed to keep herself calm as she began to think various ways to get them out from this sticky situation, "My Revenge." Conclude the brown hair mad man. With that he began to gather silver energy on his palm and aim toward the Tendo sisters.  
  
Without hesitating Ranma who been preparing for such situation had collected his Ki Blast and launch it toward Arie. Successfully he distracts the man for a moment, as his concentration was broken. "Another pathetic insect! Feh, judging by your aura I will say you aren't even from silver millennium."  
  
"I don't know what you mean by Silver Millennium by I ain't letting you attack any of the girls without a fight."  
  
"My, aren't you a brave one, normally I would entertain you a bit but today, my schedule was a bit tight so sorry kiddo I got to bring you down fast." The brown hair man smirk as he release a dark fireball toward the pigtail martial artist, as usual the pigtail boy tries to dodge it but fail since the shadow around him seems to form a pair of hand and was holding him back. As a result the dark fireball hit the pigtail martial artist in point blank range as the pigtail martial artist scream in pain as he fall down.  
  
"Points goes to Arie!" The brown hair man cheer happily and turn back his attention toward the Tendo sisters who Nabiki is trying to get Kasumi wake up. He smirks as once again the silver energy was gathered on his palm. "Say hello to those moon brats of your Sere-chan." With that he release the silver energy toward the Tendo sisters. Just when the silver light was about to contact the girls, Ranma managed to break free and block in front of the girls like a shield, as the light dies off only an unconscious Akane was there while Ranma and the two elder Tendo was no where to be found.  
  
TBC  
  
Notes:  
  
1) Dark Start is one of the demon kings from Slayer  
  
Author Notes:  
  
I read the reviews and found out a lot of people assume that Ranma would be Queen Serenity in this story. Well sadly I don't intent to put him into that position since I have lets said other plan for him. Whereas which one of the Tendo girls are going to be the one? All I could say is she will be my favorite character for the time being. (P.S: tell me what you think I only take constructive flame not mindless flames.) 


	3. default chapter

Note:   
This story is not pre-read y anyone, I did set it to my pre-reader but somehow they   
didn't respond so I got lazy waiting and decide to post this up anywhere.  
  
**  
  
Arie cursed his luck, as he wondered how those two slips away. However he smirk as he   
look at the captive that he still process, "Well, at least I still got you Sere-chan."   
  
As he turns around he realized that he was now face to face with a familiar looking raven   
hair woman, as reflex he punched the woman on her face. However the woman smirks   
and dodges the blow casually. "Damn you Arie, why did you attack me?"   
  
"Well, you scare me!" replied Arie as he cast a simple bind spell to secure Queen   
Serenity reincarnation. "So Chaos I taught you say you will return in a about a   
millennium time?"   
  
"Well, to tell the truth…I lie." Say the woman as she took out her cheesecake from the   
fridge, she look at her companion as she hug her cake protectively, "I will not share this   
with you."   
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Hmmm . . ." Arie narrow his eyes as he look at Chaos suspiciously, "Did   
you let go my other prisoner?"   
  
"Well…that is a secret!" Reply Chaos as she basically wolf down her cake while   
enjoying the fallen moon prince major face fault while at the same time Arie remember   
why he had wanted to kill the bitch in front of him since he first met her.  
  
****  
Dan Inverse not so proudly presents a   
Ranma crossover with Sailor Moon call   
Endless Bond.   
EB chapter two   
****  
  
Looking at her blonde friend solving another of question that only Ami could solve,   
Usagi Tsukino still find it hard to believe that the fact this is her best friend Minako Aino.   
The blonde had change after the last battle, instate of a boy crazy not to mention her   
closest buddy down in grades, which is the last ten. She turned into a cold, calculative   
and forceful leader when needed. Everything began during the last week when they deal   
with the first youma after the Sailor War.   
  
Flash Back  
  
The senshi was beaten, and was losing badly. It wasn't the fact the youma is extremely   
strong or holding any hostage. But it was the fact that none of them could get a clear shot   
on the youma as it move away every time the senshi launch their attack. Even with Sailor   
Moon homing attack can't seem to catch up with its speed. While the youma intelligently   
lead the attack to backfiring the senshi. Right now, the outer was hurt badly for example   
Neptune hurt her left leg by Uranus World Shaking and can't really stand up properly,   
while Uranus was bleeding due to Saturn Silent Glaive Surprise. She was hurt so much to   
a point where she starting to have problem to stay awake and lastly Saturn who just faint   
due to plain exhaustion. While the inners attacks were a joke for the youma's speed. Just   
when everything seems to lost, Venus start to glow all a sudden. As the light dim off she   
became piss and look really angry but that only last for a short moment before an   
unpredictable cold expression took over.   
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon, I think it is time for you girls to runaway. I think I recognized that   
look from Venus." Suddenly a voice pops out beside Eternal Sailor Moon as she could   
recognize as Artemis voice.   
  
"What you mean by that Artemis?" asked the confused Eternal Sailor Moon as she could   
detect a hint of panic in the normal calm and cheerful white moon cat.   
  
"Let's just say you don't really want to cross Venus in that state so just get the others out   
of there NOW!!"   
  
***  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon teleport everyone excludes Venus toward headquarter, which is the   
basement below the Arcade. The future Queen turn toward her adviser as she demand   
"Explain yourself Artemis."   
  
"Well, see for yourself." Say the white moon cat as it point at the viewing screen. Eternal   
Sailor Moon and the others who could still stay conscious observe the battle they   
suddenly had the urge to vomit all the food they had eat before dinner. Let's just say the   
way Venus kill the youma was rather messy and the rest is for you to imagine.   
  
End Flash Back.   
  
After that incident Minako was a change person, now of days she was as smart as Ami if   
not maybe better, better fighter than Haruku and Makoto add together since she kick both   
of them with ease after she tick them off for some reason. During the battle she was calm   
and collective as if she was a general…Ok so she WAS one during silver millennium but   
big deal. Furthermore what piss Usagi was instate of fooling…err…enjoying life around   
like herself, she always went within the head quarter looking for clue on how to   
destroyed the enemy or rather study, lets not forget to mention all the guys now of days   
exclude her Mamo-chan seems to swarming over the new improve Minako who is no   
longer as interested in boys as before.   
  
To make things worse, after her mother meet Minako last week, she start nagging her that   
how mature and responsible Minako became and THAT certainly makes her look really   
bad. Overall, if it wasn't the fact she was still breathing air and proven to be human by   
Ami's mercury computer, Usagi would not doubt this new improve Minako was actually   
a robot in disguise, she was too damn perfect for being a human.  
  
**  
  
Minako Aino cursed with Venus's language while she kick the damn so call super   
computer within the headquarter. The source of frustration was the fact it still haven't   
give her a damn clue what is the strange voice within her head that keep bugging her to   
find where a brown hair woman, a pigtail boy and a mad man call himself Arie. Suddenly   
her sense picks up another present. Immediately she draws her trusted sword from her   
sub pocket and attacked the person who dares to sneak behind her. However the blade   
stop in a mere inch after she realized who the intruder are.   
  
"Setsuna! You scare the shit our of me!" The blonde hair girl accuse as she return toward   
her work.  
  
"Hey! I was the one suppose to be afraid you know!" Yelled the green hair senshi of time   
as she carefully pushed the deathly weapon away from her delicate neck. "So I guess the   
rumors you have reawaken your past personality was right. So what are you trying to find   
all day in the headquarter?"   
  
Minako look at the older senshi as she asked curiously, "You mean you don't know what   
am I looking?"   
  
"Well! Excuse me for being a mere mortal! Although I am the guardian of the Time Gate   
yet only selective information are granted to me unless I choose otherwise, you don't   
really expect the Time Gate Guardian to know what is the weather everyday. So now tell   
me what is bugging you?"  
  
"Well, it all started during our first battle with the new youma . . . ever since than I got   
this strange image and memory that I don't know. However all this memory leads to one   
name."   
  
"Which is?" Setsuna asked curiously as an unknown dread feeling began to surface deep   
within her heart.   
  
"Arie of the White Moon."  
  
The next thing Minako know is Setsuna faint.  
  
**  
  
Ranma was confused, the last thing he remember was he trying to save the Tendo sisters   
by shielding them from the attack, and the next thing he know was that he was within this   
god forsake place, where there is nothing but darkness. Suddenly a person taps his   
shoulder, as he turns around he was face to face with a raven hair woman, as reflex he   
punch the woman on her face. The woman managed to avoid but she frown, "What is this   
about you guys? What is the god damn reason you attack me?"  
  
"Err…I am sorry but it was sort of…" "Reflex. Yeah, yeah I know someone else say that   
same phrase an hour ago too." Complete the raven hair woman.   
  
"So who are you? I am Ranma Saotome?" Then a realization strike him as he back up a   
bit, "You won't happened to be another fiancée would cha?"   
  
The woman sort of split into two as one of the woman drop down to the floor and laugh   
madly. The remaining one just smiles in amused, "Well, My name is Chaos and   
unfortunately I am not your fiancée BUT that could be arrange of course." The raven hair   
woman name call as Chaos smile seducing causing the pigtail martial artist became very   
nervous, immediately he resort to Saotome Final attack chapter two, switch topic to save   
your own bacon.   
  
"Er… Oh yeah, where is Kasumi and Nabiki?"   
  
"Well . . . all I can tell you is . . that is a secret!" however to her surprise all Ranma do   
was blink and say, "Ok. So where is the exit so I can get out of here?"   
  
Chaos frowns since she didn't expect Ranma to react that way, "Hey you didn't say   
according to the script, you suppose to face fault than asked me why I bring you here!"   
  
Ranma looked at the strange woman oddly, "Ok…if you really insist, well, why did you   
bring me here?"   
  
Chaos beam proudly as she snapped her finger and create a small bracelet out of thin air.   
Then she strikes a dramatic post, "I am here to help you of course. I will present you the   
power that will help you find the girls and fight Arie but with a small price of course . . ."  
  
"…"  
  
After a long awkward period of time, the raven hair woman began to feel her hand a bit   
sore since she had struck a pose for nearly an hour yet there isn't any respond from   
Ranma. At last she can't waited any longer as she glare at the pigtail boy, "Aren't you   
suppose to asked what is the price?"   
  
"What for? After my stay with Nabiki, every time I bargained for price I always get   
double, so I make a policy that as long as the price is reasonable I don't mind paying it."   
  
"Hmm………O well, since I am at this, here is the detail. You see Arie, which is the   
mean looking hunk that sent you and the girls' here want to destroy the world. Normally   
it won't be any of my concern, but somehow he tap into some new source of dark energy   
which upset my playground." She pause for a moment as a hologram screen appear. The   
hole screen display a scale that holding a black ball and white ball at each side.  
  
"As you see in this screen, there is actually a scale in this universe, my job as chaos is to   
balance up the scale, when darkness is too great for light to handle, I will step in and   
dispose the darkness, and in those case where light is being too powerful, I will be their   
biggest nightmare and so on. So as conclusion I am sort of a cosmic druid I work to keep   
things in sweet chaotic way as they are. Got it?" Satisfy the nod Ranma give her, the   
raven hair woman continue.   
  
"But this time, I cannot fight Arie in person since I will look really uncool if I fight   
against him now after I know his plan. Instate I decide to choose an avatar. You and that   
girl were conveniently nearby and most potential in my way. So I randomly pick one of   
you." She grins widely as she post again.   
  
Looking at the glare the woman is giving him, the pigtail boy intelligently picks up the   
message this time as he asked, "So what is the prize."   
  
"The prize of course is your life."   
  
"M-My life?"   
  
"Yes, every time you transform into Sailor Chaos, you will gamble you life against time,   
it is a flaw I purposely made so that it will be more fun to watch you struggle between   
life and death while facing Arie and his minions."   
  
"I see, it seems challenging but what for? I ain't needing any fancy magic to fight some   
loser like this Ary…Arie! Shss! What sort of girly name is that?"   
  
Chaos eye narrow in anger, she lifted her hand in front of Ranma. Instantly Ranma could   
feel an invincible hand choking him. "So how about this O Mr. I am the greatest martial   
artist? How can you defend yourself against a simple spell like grip with your martial art?   
I read you memory and I know you once beat the crap out of Saffron but still, remember   
this fact that it is still with the help of magic. Without that Kinjakan artifact you know   
that you have no chance fighting Saffron fire attack." Than she lose her grip on the pigtail   
boy neck as she continue, "All I am offering is a batter chance on fighting Arie, with the   
help of my armor, you will have the resistant of magic, but still you have to learn how to   
channel my power or create your own spells. I don't gift my avatar super power, I only   
gift them better protection and helps if requested. After where is fun when you just know   
you can kick everyone ass literally?"   
  
Ranma sat there in silent for a long while until finally he reached a decision, "I accept."   
  
"Good, here take this bracelet and you are all set."   
  
Ranma walk forward and take the bracelet, surprisingly the bracelet seems to fit perfectly   
on his whist. However as soon as he put on the bracelet a sense of dread cloud him. The   
next thing Ranma knew was a kick on his face sending him backward. Before he could   
protest he clash into a portal that appear behind him.   
  
"Ah! That takes care of my avatar business. Now." The rave hair woman turn toward   
another portal, which reflect a restaurant, "It is my time to test this new restaurant I heard   
about so much."   
  
End Flash Back   
  
It would have been fine if he just magically appear in Juuban. No that bitch JUST had to   
send him into the place in the hard way. As Ranma-chan feel a sharp pain on her   
stomach, having no choose since she was still a bit out of distance from her destination   
place, she call for help.   
  
*TBC*  
  
Author Notes:   
I am evil ain't I, WHAT! I am not evil enough! Damn you G_chan! Ok please review. "_" 


End file.
